Homestuck Truth or Dare!
by ObbsessesEasily
Summary: Celia, a normal blonde haired, blue eyed girl started a truth or dare show from Homestuckers! Dare every person I've meyt so far! (I'm only just on act six) Im rating this T for language, just to be safe! :3 EDIT: GUYS, I AM BACK. MORE DARES ARE COMING YOUR WAY, SO HAHA! By the way, Calliope and Calliborn are here :D
1. Starters

**I don't own Homestuck. It is owned by the glorious Andrew Hussie**

* * *

A young girl stands on a stage, a bright smile on her face. "Hello, Everyone!" she chirps, her voice high, bright, and clear. "I'm Celia, the Host of Homestuck Truth or Dare!" she clasped her hands together. "So, Here are the basic rules," she stated, unrolling a piece of paper, and handing it to the boy next to her. "Andy, would you mind?"

The boy rolled his bright green eyes. "Fine. Only for you, sis." Running a hand through his blonde hair, he began reading aloud, encouraged by his twin sister.

"One, No rated M truths or dares. try to keep it T, or under. Celia is very twitchy, and specific about that kind of stuff. Two, You may dare everyone, even us. Ships are aloud to be suggested. and three, try and have a great time." Andy folded the piece of paper, stuffing it in his pocket

"You forgot something~" Celia sang. "If you want, drop off your OC's. I really don't see why you can't!" she slugged her brother in the arm. "Why didn't you read that?" She snapped

"Hey, its weird to me."

"Its weird to you?! Says the teenage boy who ate chocolate covered frog legs on a dare!"

"Hey, they aren't that bad! Your in love with John!"

Celia stuck out her tongue. "Am not! He's just cool! and cute... I ship him with Rose and Vriska!"

"Wait, what?" John looked up, blinking his blue eyes rapidly.

Celia shrieked, falling over. "Crap! Guys! A little warning first?!" she quickly composed herself. "Anyways. Here's the cast!"

"_John_," John grinned

"_Rose_," She gave a little curtsy

"_Dave_," The cool guy looked over, and stopped leaning against the wall. " 'Sup."

"_Jade_," Jade smiled, clasping her hands together. her eyes shone

"_Karkat_!" The grumpy troll hissed out a swear word

"_Nepeta_," "Meow!" she flicked her tail

"_Terezi_," "H33 H33!" the blind troll clucked her tongue

"_Sollux_," He looked up, suprised

"_Tavros_," The cripple stuttered nervously "H-hello!"

"_Aradia_," She dipped her head in greetings

"_Kanaya_," Kanaya stopped chatting with Rose.

"_Vriska_..."Vriska chuckled

"Equius," He grunted in response

"_Gamzee_, the clown troll!" Celia shuddered slightly, as Gamzee said, "Honk."

"_Eridan_, and _Feferi_," The two stopped arguing to glance around at everyone

"_Jake_," Jake was frowning. "Where's my rifles?"

"_Jane_" She beamed. "Anyone want any cake?" John ducked behind Rose at that

"_Roxy_," The drunk teenager hiccuped, smiling

"_Dirk_" A frown from him.

"I think thats it!" Celia chirped. Jane looked at Bec.

"What about Bec?"

Celia's cheeks flushed. "Whoops! Bec too!"

Dirk started to open his mouth. "NO, DIRK. I'M NOT SAYING CAL!" Celia screamed. He shut his trap.

Andy sighed, rolling his eyes once more. "Blah blah blah, send in dares and truths! I wanna torture these guys."

"_ANDY_!"

"Whoops"

* * *

**Send in stuff through your reviews! Please, before Celia loses a casket!**


	2. New Dares

**I don't own Homestuck. It is owned by the glorious Andrew Hussie**

* * *

Celia sat on a table with her laptop, typing away.

"CELIA, WE HAVE DARES!" Andy yelled, causing her to fall off the table

"My laptop!" She skid across the floor, pushing Gamzee and Sollux into walls. "Got iiit!" She grabbed it before it hit the ground.

Andy handed her a roll of paper. "Fine.. FRONT AND CENTER, PEOPLE!"

Everyone cringed, and made sure they weren't deaf, before settling into a line. "Hey, where's Karkat?"

"He had to go use the john." Celia said nonchalantly. "But, the first dare isn't for him. Dirk," She turned to the male. "Its for you."

"Oh boy." He shook his head, and shrugged

"Okay, This dare, from _ZoeyThePinkNinja _says _I dare Dirk to admit his feelings to Jake!_" She grinned, looking up at the teenager

"...Shit." His brow furrowed. "Feelings? Hmph, yeah. Right." He rolled his eyes.

"Wanna get electrocuted?" Celia challenged

"There isn't anything romantic between English and I!" He snapped back

"Fine." she rolled her eyes, and spotted the small nub of horns, and a flash of black. "Kaaaarkat," she sang, dissapearing. she darted over to the troll, pinning him against the wall. she forced him to his knees. "Stay."

He grunted a response

"The next dares/ truths" She clicked a button and they appeared on a screen

* * *

**Have Karkat use duct tape to attach buckets to his hands, feet, and head so he. An become bucket-bot.  
Have Nepeta go on a rant yelling at Karkat that she hates him, thinks he's a horrible troll, etc, etc.  
Have Rose drink the amount of alcohol Roxy drinks in a week in one day. All of this alcohol will be supplied by Roxy because I dare her to not drink for a week.  
Hope ya have fun torturing the home stuck characters with these bitch tits dares. ; ]**

* * *

Celia smiled, turning. "Andy, get the buckets and Duct tape." Karkat's face, well more his cheeks, they were a dark, dark red. "Wh-why?! YOUR SO SICK!" Karkat yelled, scrambling to get away

Celia cackled, pouncing on him. she kept him against the ground as Andy started duct taping buckets to him.

Karkat yelled, alarmed. "HOLY SHIT, GET-GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THOSE! YOU MOTHER FUCKERS, GET AWAY FROM ME!" He tried kicking, and squirming. Andy finished, and Karkat looked at himself with horror. he fainted, eyes rolling back into his head.

"Rose and Roxy, you guys do your dares next." Celia stood up and looked over to see everyone but the God Tier kids shivering, huddled away from her. "Oh good lord, I won't _kill _you!" She said.

Dave just watched as Rose dragged Roxy to the center. he chuckled.

Roxy looked ready to cry as she gave rose a weeks worth of alcohol. Rose picked up a glass of win, taking a sip. she shuddered as a burning sensation went down her throat. she went to sit down, gulping down alcohol.

Roxy whined, then shrieked. Celia took a step towards her, holding some sort o collar. she grumbled angrily, then it morphed down to a necklace. she slipped it over Roxy's head.

"Whats this?" The now-sobering teen asked.

"Its a shock necklace. take it off, or go near wine, or an alcohol, you'll be electrocuted." Celia was already walking aay. "I need to check in with my fellow Minecrafters. Andy, you take the stage for now"

"You're a crappy host, you know!" Andy called after.

"_Whatever_!"

"here's the rest of the dares..."

* * *

**have sollux give gamzee a piggy back ride while mimicing a cop car**

* * *

Sollux groaned, and Gamzee whooped. he jumped onto Sollux's back. "Augh!" The troll stumbled foward. he forced his eyes to flash, and sprinted as fast as he could around the room. Gamzee cackled."HONK HONK!" Sollux ran faster.

"Woah, okay. " Andy shook his head, and blinked.

"Nepeta, c'mon." He ushered the cat troll over to the still-knocked-out Karkat.

"KARKAT!" Nepeta screamed, jolting Karkat back into consiousness. "YOU STUPID, GOOD FOR NOTHING TROLL! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING, AND YOUR A DISCRACE! YOUR SO SELFISH AND ARROGENT!" She screamed, forcing everything past the lump of guilt in her throat. she hated this dare so much.

Karkat was in a stunend silence, forgetting about the buckets taped to him. he staggered up, obviously shocked into a stunned silence. she walked away, and then yelped, remembering the buckets

* * *

**This okay?**


	3. The Beach

**I don't own Homestuck. It is owned by the glorious Andrew Hussie**

* * *

Celia smiled cheerily. "Welcome to the cast, Esmee!" She chirped,rereading the girl's bie. "I think we're going to get along just fine!"

Andy stared at Esmee, in a daze

Karkat looked over at her begrudgingly, then he plunked his head back down onto the table. "This is fucking retarded. Who's shitty idea was it to make me wear _buckets?!_"

Nepeta walked over to Karkat. "Karkitty-"

"EVERYONE, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" He snapped

Nepeta shrank back

Equius scowled at Karkat, who glared right back.

"Uh, let's start the dares! Last ones for today, then... How about we all go to the beach?" Celia suggested.

Everyone brightened at that.

"KARKAT, go hug everyone." Celia said. Karkat grumbled, then grinned slightly as Celia took away the buckets. He begrudgingly hugged everyone, and Esmee held on a bit longer than she probably should

"Karkitty~" Celia swooned slightly after Karkat hugged her. He just walked away

"Sollux and Eridan," They gulped. "You must say something nice to each other."

Eridan scowled. "...Cool glasses" he snapped

"Nice... Haircut I believe..." Sollux walked away

"BEACH TIME, GUYS!"

* * *

Celia shrieked as Andy splashed her. The twins started wrestling.

"Glub Glub!" Feferi cheered happily.

Esmee smiled, and started talking to Karkat, who appeared border?

Vriska and Roxy laid in the sun

Rose had curled under a blanket, trying to force away her headache.

John got most of the trolls, and he rest of the humans in one a game of water volleyball.

All in all, everyone was having fun.

Celia snuck up behind Andy, tackling him. She got up. "Who want's ice cream?" the hostess asked

"ME!" John, Jade, and Jane yelled. The trolls looked slightly confused.

Dave and Dirk shrugged, being. The cool dudes they are.

Celia grinned. "Last one to the Ice Cream Parlor pays!" she cheered, and everyoneHwo wanted ice cream ran for the shop. Celia arrived last, and gladly payed for everyone's ice cream.

Back at the beach, everyone started joking a be talking as the sun sank. When it was dark, they had a campfire and roasted marshmallows

"Sittin' round the campfire, and singin our campfire song." Celia started

"The CAMPFIRE SONG song." Andy continued

"It'll help if you just sing aloooong." Jade's voice rang put bright and clear

"Bum" John

"Bum" Dave joined in

"Bum" Jane.

"The CAMPFIRE SONG song, and if you don't think we can sing it faster, then your wrong. It'll help if you just sing along." everyone started singing eventually as the song started picking up the pace. Even Karkat joined in.

It was nice.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the shortness...on my IPad...**

**Chibi night Angel, will get to your dares next chapter**


	4. I'm back, Guys!

**Hey guys! Screw gettin' in trouble. The dares are back :D**

* * *

Celia giggled as she skipped back into the stage. The trolls looked relieved, and the humans - except for Dirk and Dave - were huddled together talking.

"I'm back, guys! Front and Center!" Celia blew her whistle, and everyone stood in a line. "Okay, ChibiNightAngel, let's start with your dares!" Celia cleared her throat dramatically, and opened the letter.

* * *

**Okay! Here are my dares**

**Gamzee: Give me a hug and then be locked in a room with ICP music on blast for the whole chapter**  
**Karkat: Pick 5 people you despise and slap them**  
**Tavros: Be tough and curse people out**  
**Jake: You cannot touch any guns**  
**John: Play a prank on whomever you pick**  
**Nepeta: Be serious T_T**  
**Equius: Grin and be happy :)**

* * *

Celia cackled, and Gamzee shrugged. "I don't mind, motherfucker." the troll hugged the darer, and settled back down into a chair in the closet

Karkat scowled. "Only, five? Sheesh, it'll be hard to choose." Karkat slapped Dave, John, Celia - who ducked and twisted his arm behind his back-, Equius, and Jake.

Tavros's eyes widened. "B-but," "DO IT!" Celia snapped. "I-I-I can't!" he cried

She rolled her eyes, and Celia picked up every gun around them. "My guns!" Jake cried, upset.

John's eyes brightened, and he darted away to set up the prank.

Nepeta frowned, and walked around, flicking her tail. "How would I be serious?" she asked, purring.

Equius scoffed. "Never!" "You have to!" he jumped, growled, and plastered on a fake smile.

Celia sweat dropped. "Uh, moving on..."

* * *

**Everone. play twister!**

**Whenever karkat swaers make hme have a soppor pie.**

**Eridan like the bathroom floor clean.**

** Author. Make your favourite ships happen!**

* * *

Celia pulled out the twister game, and Karkat frowned. "That's a small mat..."

She grinned. "Jaade~" Jade smiled, and made the mat bigger.

- FIVE MINUTES LATER -

"Ow! My hair!"

"Karkles!"

"You motha fuckers seem to be in pain..."

"Ow! My eyeth!"

"Shut up, Captor! I have my ears pressed against my head!"

Celia frowned, and glanced at Andy, who was snickering. The twins broke out laughing, falling back into their butts. "A-Andy! G-get a picture!" Celia gasped, tears pooling in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"This is retarded!" Karkat howled, face red with pure anger. "Get unstuck, you fucking idiots! Jegu- MMPH!" Celia shoved a sopor pie in his mouth.

"My pie!" Gamzee cried.

Celia snapped her fingers, and the large ball of flailing arms and legs that was the cast fell apart, so everyone - but the hosts - were sitting on their butts, on the ground.

Dave say up, wipeing the dirt from the seat of his jeans. "Shit, guys. I'm going to be sore for a week."

Karkat's eyes were twitching, as he curled into a ball on the floor. "Gross... So... Gross... UGH!"

Esmee frowned, and She and Nepeta started to fret over Karkat.

Eridan hissed. "Glubbin' no!"

Celia smiled. "He had to this morning." she snickered. "He was in there for an hour, trying to wash the Faygo from his mouth. It was funny."

((YESSSSSSS! DAVE, YOU MIGHT WANNA PREPARE YOURSELF, CAUSE YOUR MY MAIN TARGET AT THE MOMENT!))

Dave swore, "Shit."

Andy sighed, and shook his head. "Moving on." he smiled. "Welcome, Kisle"

* * *

**Celia: BRING MITUNA**  
**Terezi: Do the impossible. Do your best. Do ANYTHING to make karkat smile.**  
**Sollux: Say mississipi without lisping.**  
**Mituna: Captorly love time! Give sollux a giant bear hug!**  
**Karkat: Everytime you curse, Jade has to chase you around while barking**  
**Andy: Make abunch of cookies with jane and give it to john! Once he eats it all, andy tells him what it was and chases him around with a betty crocker spoon.**  
**Vriska: NO EIGHTS FOR 2 CHAPTERS**

* * *

Celia jumped at the yell. "Fine," she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers.

"Where am I?!" Mituna yelped slightly, confused.

Terezi grinned and cackled. She grabbed Karkat by his shirt, and kissed him. After a while, Karkat got up, and scrambled away. After he had gotten I to the bathroom, a victorious yell came, and Celia snickered. "Well, he's happy."

Sollux frowned as he read his dare. "Mithathippi..."

"DO IT AGAIN." Celia hissed, claws sliding out from her gloves.

"My gloves!" Nepeta screeched

Sollux yelped, and shouted at the top of. His lungs. "MISSATHIPPI!

"AGAIN!"

"Mithassippi!"

"Again!"

Sollux hissed in anger, "Missassippi!" He stalked away, upset, and tended to his bees.

Mituna smiled, and gave Sollux a hug, lifting him off of his feet.

"Awwww, cute!" Celia swooned happily, and Andy took a picture.

Karkat came out of the bathroom, and read his dare. He scowled. "Fuck." Jade's eyes widened, and then Karkat clapped his hands over his mouth. "Shit!" Jade barked, and bolted at Karkat. The Cancer troll screamed a stream of curse words, and scrambled away. Jade loped after him, a grin on her face.

Andy happily trotted over to Jane, and the two set off the make cookies. When they were done, they came out, and John ate them without hesitation. "These are good! What kind are they?" John asked, mouth still full.

Andy beamed. "Betty Crocker cookies!" John stopped chewing, and spewed them out. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" he cried, and then shrieked as he saw Andy lift up A Betty Crocker spoon. John darted, the older male following.

Vriska got a poker face and slowly inched away.

"That's it for today!" Celia clasped her hands together, smiling, while two sets of screamed unused from the background, along with Dave's yelling for Jade to calm down.

* * *

**SCREW THE PEOPLE WHO SAID I GOT IN TR****OUBLE**

**THIS STORY IS GOING STRONG :D**

**AND IM KEEPIN IT!**


End file.
